


What I Did For Love

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [98]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Miscarriage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sometimes we have to make hard decisions.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What I Did For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Med  
Title: What I Did For Love  
Characters: Ethan Choi, April Sexton  
Pairing: Chexton  
Rating/Warning: PG. Het. Angst.   
Summary: Sometimes we have to make hard decisions.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 194 without title and ending.

Word to use: Writer’s Choice # 3: Outraged

PUtP #98: What I Did For Love

April was outraged and anyone who walked into her hospital room would be able to see it on her face. Ethan had had no right to do what he had done.

When the door opened and Ethan walked in, she opened her mouth to yell, but he said gently, “April, please. Let me explain.”

April opened her mouth to argue, but decided to give him a chance. “Okay, explain.”

Ethan said, “I had to make a decision since I was the father. You were unconscious. I asked who had a better chance of survival. You did. I told them to save you. It’s what I did for love.”

April wanted to yell or throw something. She’d been pregnant, but because of a car accident she’d been unable to protect their baby.

She looked down at her hands which shook, only to see him take hers and squeeze gently. She looked into Ethan’s eyes. “I’m still angry. I’m still sad.”

Ethan nodded and said, “I am, too. We’ll feel this way for the rest of our lives, but it doesn’t have to ruin our lives. I love you, April. Someday, I hope you forgive me.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
